False Truths
by obssessedvampirefan
Summary: Irina saw nessie but what was going through her head when she did? when she told the Volturi? The untold story of Irina's death co-written by crazyobsessedtwilightfan


**so my first fanfic but i think i started a good one**

**hopes for best**

**oh and the awesome characters are so not mine, they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I know that he is gone, I can feel it deep in my soul. The Cullens know what they did, protecting _her _was their foolish mistake, I don't blame all of them, just Edward, for Laurent's death. But then again, all of them did not let me go and avenge his death by killing the mangy mutts they call friends.

I flickered past the trees, on my way to the Cullen's to drag my sisters back and talk sense into them, and show them that if it weren't for _Bella_then Tanya would be with him and that would make both Kate and I both very happy, and that what ever trouble that the Cullens got into they could get out just as easy as they did the last time with out our help.

I got within miles of the Cullen home when I heard the most beautiful voice, slightly childish, and I had to see who it belonged to. the shallow whispers of the wind blew across my face, and brought the smell of vampire and a sickening smell to my nose. A clearing became obvious ahead so I moved to where I could see what was going on below but they had to look hard to see me, I was on a cliff. I scouted the forest for exactly one second before returning my attention to what was below.

My plans changed the moment I saw her, _Bella Cullen_, I thought the small voice was her then I saw adorn a wolf. A little girl with long dark curls. the wolf was too focused on the girl, and so was _Bella, _to hear my approach. _Bella's _eyes flashed with intuition and something else, possibly love? Impossible maybe hunger at the meal, but the again she was also _tight _with the I had heard of every detail, weather I wanted to or not, About _Bella_, the new member of the _family_. I thought of killing them many times while I watched, thinking of how Bella would scream signaling the rest of the house to come out only to see Bella, the wolf, and the little girl blazing in flame too late to be saved. I would enjoy all of their screams and Edwards cry of agony before I disappeared, I knew that he would find my sent but he was a terrible tracker, he, nor anyone else, would find me of have the pleasure of killing me. I would be with my Laurent before they could do anything to me.

I decided not to and see if I could find why the Cullen's needed help, I found it immediately when examining the girl closer, she was too perfect, had to be a vampire. I was proven when this thing jumped 8 FEET in to the air to catch a snowflake that was beginning to fall. My thoughts raced to Bella, to my mother, Grief washed trough me, but was shortly overcome with rage. I must have made some sort of noise because i saw _Bella_looking straight at me, an arm outstretched to me signalling me to come closer in an apologetic form, I wouldn't take it. I ran the other way. Trees rushed past me and i heard the sound of feet following me, I had to hide my sent. I took off at the top of the trees, knowing that _Bella_would not be smart enough to realize what I was doing, letting my sent disappear.

It was decided as I exited the forest that night and I boarded a plane to Italy, if they could take away my love then I could take away their creation, their immortal baby. I may have felt guilt before for not helping the Cullens but when finding that they are in the same position my mother was in and they refused to help so I am mearly returning the favor tines two. The volturi should know by tomorrow.

The plane ride was long and terrible, I kept seeing images of my mother, how she was brutally taken form this Earth, her screams as she was engulfed by the flames, the crying of the baby in her arms, the laughing of the volturi that stood to watch. They could have at least dulled her senses, maybe the baby's, but no those bastards increased both of theirs and we were forced to watched. then they had the nerve to tell us to have a great life right before they left! why was I even going to those monsters, did I really think that Bella and Edward should suffer that?

Yes, yes I did, I wanted it ten times worse, I felt bad about that but I knew that it was for the best, once they were gone every thing will be back to normal, eventually.

**so what do you think?**

**REVIEW PLEASE it would make me happy!**


End file.
